Attack on Divergent
by Momoka Mayuyu
Summary: Pada masa depan, manusia dikelompokkan dalam lima faksi. Abnegation yang tanpa pamrih, Amity si suka damai, Dauntless yang pemberani, Erudite dengan kecerdasan mereka, serta Candor yang jujur. Pada usia keenam belas tahun, Eren Yeager diharuskan memilih salah satu faksi. Apakah dia akan menetap, meninggalkan keluarganya, atau justru menjadi seorang 'factionless'.


**ATTACK ON DIVERGENT**

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**DIVERGENT © VERONICA ROTH**

.

Divergent!AU/crack paring/Eren's POV

.

.

Aku tidak pernah gugup menghadapi hari. Setiap waktu tidak ada yang spesial, rutinitasku sangatlah biasa.

Kecuali untuk saat ini, aku lebih dari gugup.

Aku sudah mengelap tangan yang berkeringat berkali-kali dengan saputangan. Sepupuku Petra terlihat begitu tenang meski aku tahu gugupnya berada di tingkat yang sama denganku.

Hari ini tes kecakapan.

Aku pusing memikirkan hasil tes nanti yang akan menunjukkan faksi mana yang kumasuki. Memang hasil tes tidak mengharuskan kami mengubah pilihan. Tapi tetap saja―

―aku begitu gugup.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang bersembunyi di balik lengan bajuku yang cerah. Sebentar lagi istirahat makan siang berakhir. Yang dapat berarti tes kecakapan akan segera dimulai.

"Eren."

Aku menoleh. Suara Petra yang biasanya terdengar lembut sekarang menjadi sedikit keras. Rupanya dia tidak setenang yang kupikirkan.

"Kamu... takut akan hasil tesmu nanti?" akhirnya itu yang dia tanyakan.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Tapi kelihatannya senyumku tampak miris. "Lumayan. Kalau Petra pasti dengan mudahnya mendapat hasil Amity karena sikap baikmu."

Dia tertawa begitu pelan. "Benarkah? Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi... Eren, apa kamu siap meninggalkan orangtuamu seandainya hasil yang kau dapat bukan Amity?"

Ah. Itulah yang selalu kurisaukan.

Aku benar-benar tidak yakin mendapat hasil Amity―faksi suka damai―meski aku terlahir sebagai bocah Amity. Keluargaku semuanya orang yang baik-baik dan murah senyum. Dan ke-Amity-an mereka sudah terbukti dengan sekali lihatnya.

Berbeda denganku.

Sikafatku yang mudah marah suka berkelahi akan selalu membuat pilihan Amity dicoret. Dan aku bukan anak yang suka bersosialisasi (temanku hanya Petra) apalagi bernyanyi seperti yang biasa para Amity lakukan. Lagipula, bercocok tanam tidak pernah pas buatku.

Karena aku bukan orang yang suka berbohong, aku takut hasilku nanti adalah faksi yang menghargai kejujuran, Candor.

Oh, aku tidak mau masuk Candor. Kalau bukan karena Jean Kirstein―anak lelaki pembuat onar di sekolah―aku pasti tidak ada masalah dengan masuk ke sana. Dan selain itu, faksiku punya perselisihan dengan Candor.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau tidak dapat Amity?"

Lamunanku diinterupsi oleh pertanyaan Petra yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa?―oh, kurasa aku akan... tetap memilih Amity."

Aku mendengar dia tertawa lagi. Sama juga denganku.

"Tapi kau boleh memilih faksi lain yang kau mau. Faksi mencerminkan kepribadian kita. Dan faksi adalah tempat di mana kita seharusnya berada. Tidak apa-apa, Eren."

Petra segera bergabung dengan anak-anak Amity yang sedang bernyanyi riang. Dia mengajakku, tapi aku menolaknya.

"Aku akan sedih kalau kau tidak ikut bernyanyi," katanya.

Aku tahu maksudnya. Untuk mendapatkan Amity, aku harus bersikap seperti seorang Amity.

Oh, tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Malah rasanya keyakinanku sekarang ada pada _factionless_; tidak berfaksi.

_Factionless_ adalah orang-orang yang tidak cocok di faksi mana pun. Mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal mau pun tujuan hidup. Tidak ada yang pernah mau menjadi _factionless_, termasuk diriku yang mengira-ngira di sanalah aku akan berakhir.

Tanpa aku sadar, waktu makan siang sudah hangus. Nama para siswa satu persatu mulai dipanggil ke ruangan tes.

Dan aku adalah salah satunya.

* * *

Nah, saya tahu kalau saya enak-enaknya bikin MC saat MC lain belum selesai.

Saya greget pengen nulis ini dan rasanya nunggu fic lain selesai itu nunggu seabad lebih TAT

Bagi yang tidak tahu latar belakang cerita orisinil dari Divergent, sabar, ya~ di chapter dua akan saya bantu jelaskan ;)

Yosh, salam manis

Momoka Mayuyu.


End file.
